


Nightmare

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [19]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Why was this happening?
Series: Lives!verse [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair 2012~2013. "captivity scenario"

"War crimes? No..." Nicol couldn't see the faces of the men who grabbed him, but he could feel the pain in his bad arm as it was wrenched behind him.

Nicol couldn't make any sense of the list of charges being brought, or why he was being packed into a van in shackles. No trial?

He seemed to be missing something vitally important, like something was missing in his memory. Plenty of things were missing in his memory, he knew, but there had to be something else. Why was this happening?

At least he was in a cell before he knew it, literally, staring at deep blue walls and a door that lacked a knob on the inside. He was too short to see out the tiny window in it, and suddenly, Nicol wasn't sure if he had any hope of getting out. Everything seemed so permanent. He was...

The door opened. It was Tolle peeking in, but he was dressed... as a guard?

Nicol looked down at the black and orange striped uniform he didn't remember putting on. There was number on his top but it... didn't seem like any sort of number he recognized.

"Nicol!"

"Tolle!" Nicol tried to rush to the door, but Tolle shook his head.

"You've gotta trust me."

"I don't know why I'm here..."

"You gotta trust..."

Everything was suddenly black.

"Nicol?" It was Miguel's voice and Nicol opened his eyes slowly. His arm still hurt, but he was laying on it oddly.

"Hey," Miguel continued, rubbing Nicol's shoulder, "you were having a nightmare."

"I was?" Nicol questioned. He stretched and tried to get comfortable. "I don't know..."

He wanted to explain the dream, but already it was fuzzy in his mind.

But he knew he wanted to thank Tolle for something.


End file.
